The present invention relates to a direct plug element having a plug housing and a direct contact for direct contacting with exposed contact regions on an opposing piece, for example on a circuit board, and an electrical arrangement having a direct plug element of this type.
Recently, direct plug contacts are being used ever more frequently, wherein a direct plug element is plugged directly onto an opposing piece, for example a circuit board or a stamped lead-frame or substrate. However, the demands in relation to robustness and contact reliability of direct plug elements of this type are increasing especially when using said direct plug elements in the automobile industry. A fundamental problem area in the case of direct contacting resides in the fact that typically the direct plug elements are pushed from the front onto the contact regions on the circuit board, wherein sharp-edged circuit board edges and/or contact regions cause damage to the direct contact during the plugging process. This results from a press-on force that is acting on the contact regions of the circuit board and is built up by way of additional spring elements of the direct contact during the plugging process onto the circuit board. Consequently, surfaces of the direct contacts and the contact surfaces on the circuit board become abraded and chaffed in the case of numerous plugging processes so that damage and/or malfunctions of the electrical arrangement can occur.